


It's Hard To Avoid Chick Flick Moments When Your Whole Life Is Just That

by LaufeiaEvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/LaufeiaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that quiet, nerdy kid in the back row decided it was his job to prevent Dean from getting suspended, his life has gotten cheesier by the minute. Or, How It Might Have Gone If The Boys And Angels Were Just Normal Teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I wrote this entire fic in my English notebook while we were doing state tests. It's going to be turned in and possibly read by my teacher. Update to follow on how that goes.  
> I've been dying to try my hand at a high school AU for a while, but it wasn't until a plot came up and slapped me upside the head that I actually sat down and wrote the damn thing. So here it is.  
> Short chapters. Awkward titles. I strongly recommend reading the entire work at once, not chapter-by-chapter. Once there are more, that is.

Dean was in trouble.  
Technically, it was Sam who started it all. He’d gotten caught in a dare and, long story short, the school authorities accused him of vandalism. The punishment wasn’t really that severe, but Sam’s record was pretty clean and this was a serious offense, so naturally he panicked. It only made sense that Dean, whose record could stand another blemish or two, should take the blame for his brother. It hadn’t been entirely Sam’s fault, anyway—it was Dean’s understanding that the entire debate team had been involved somehow—and he felt guilty enough that Dean figured he didn’t need the suspension to boot. So Dean ended up confessing to it before Sam got the chance, and now here he was.  
“Winchester.”  
Dean put on his most charming smile. “Yes sir?”  
The vice principal eyed him over the frames of his horn-rimmed glasses. “I understand that you were responsible for this?”  
“Yes sir.” He used the title sarcastically, as always, but the VP didn’t seem to notice.  
“Wipe that grin off your face.” Dean obliged, raising his hands in mock surrender. The VP’s gaze bore into him until he felt slightly uncomfortable, but he held his ground, staring right back with feigned deference.  
“You understand that vandalism is no laughing matter, I hope?”  
“Yes, sir, I understand.”  
“Good.” He looked down at the mess of papers on his desk, rifling through them for a discipline slip. “Now, about your punishment. You will, of course, clean up the damage. All of it.” He looked up at Dean, who nodded right on cue. “Along with that, I think three days of in-school suspension and after that, a week’s worth of detention. Are we clear?”  
Well, he’d certainly seen worse. “Yes sir.”  
The VP finished writing Dean up and handed over the slip. “Just remember, Mr. Winchester, I could have you put in jail for this. You’re getting off easy here.”  
Dean nodded. “Yes sir,” he said again. The VP returned to his work, and Dean figured that was a dismissal.  
He slung his bag over one shoulder and left quickly, nodding to the hot young secretary on the way out. Sam was waiting for him just outside the door.  
“How bad is it?” he asked sheepishly, as if he were afraid of the answer.  
“Three days’ ISS and a week of detention. I’ve seen worse for cursing at teachers.”  
Sam winced nonetheless. “You really didn’t have to do that, Dean.”  
Dean scoffed, waving him away. “Come on. Let’s face it, those kids in detention would eat you alive. You’re not ready for that road yet. Besides, you’re my brother.” He ruffled Sam’s hair, much to the younger boy’s chagrin. “Just promise me you’ll never take dares from the debate kids ever again.”  
“Believe me, lesson learned,” Sam said darkly.  
“Good to hear.” Dean smiled and clapped Sam on the shoulder as they headed outside to Dean’s car.  
Neither of them noticed a small, dark-haired boy sitting on a bench just outside the VP’s office. He sat silently, his nose in a book, but right now he wasn’t reading it. He’d been listening intently to their conversation, and he knew more about the situation than the boys would have thought.  
Footsteps approached him, and he looked up. Slipping a bookmark into the book he was holding, he tucked it back into his shoulder bag and stood up. He smiled, pushing his huge glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
“Hello Gabriel,” he said in a low voice.  
Gabriel returned his smile. “Hey Cassie. Need a lift?”  
“Yes, please.” He sighed to himself. “Missed the bus again.”  
“No problem, bro.” He winked and led Castiel out to the student parking lot.


	2. Second

“You mean to tell me that this was your doing?”  
Castiel shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Yes, it was me.”  
Mr. Zacharias studied him. It was clear that he didn’t believe Castiel’s story. “You were the one who spray-painted the back wall of the school?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He sat back, still staring directly into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel did his best to maintain eye contact without faltering.  
“Then why,” he continued, looking down for the first time and shifting through some papers on his desk, “did Mr. Winchester just tell me that he was the one responsible?”  
Castiel sighed, plastering on a look of amusement that wasn’t entirely forced. “Did he? I don’t know why.” He let out a short laugh. “It wasn’t really his fault. I mean, he dared me to do it, so I guess he felt responsible…”  
“He dared you to do it,” Mr. Zacharias repeated.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Was anyone else involved?”  
“No, sir.”  
By some stroke of luck, Mr. Zacharias believed him.  
“Well, I appreciate your honesty. If you and Mr. Winchester were the only involved parties, you will both be responsible for cleaning up after yourselves. You will also both serve a week of detention.”  
That was a surprise. “No ISS? For either of us?”  
He paused for a painful moment before answering. “No. Since this is your first offense, and your record is otherwise flawless, I’ll let you off easy.” He fixed Castiel with a soul-penetrating stare. “You’re lucky, Mr. Novak.”  
Castiel nodded. “Th-thank you, Mr. Zacharias, sir.”  
He filled out a discipline slip and handed it over to Castiel. The boy nodded and turned to leave.  
“Might I suggest,” he added, and Castiel froze. “For your own good, you not get involved with the likes of Dean Winchester. It wouldn’t be good for you.”  
Castiel simply nodded. “Noted, sir.”  
He hurried out of the office as quickly as he could. Castiel hated the school offices. They reminded him too much of the foster care agencies he’d been to as a child.


End file.
